The present invention relates to a fluid distribution device, which is intended in a particular embodiment for use in a brake motor to avoid the racing of shafts, such as occurs in bobbin supports when the bobbins are being unwound.
The problem of racing shafts has already been addressed in Spanish Patent No. 9,101,594 by the same applicants. That solution is to connect a gear pump with a reduction unit to each of the bobbin-holder cones. Each gear pump may be supplied by a closed hydraulic oil circuit, such that when the racing of the bobbin increases as its contents are unwound, an increase occurs in the fluid pressure on the reduction units and the pump, and this acts as a braking component. The circuit comprises a pressure regulation pump which draws fluid from a tank and conveys it to a solenoid valve which distributes it to the reduction units and pumps. The circuit passes the fluid through cooling equipment before it returns to the tank.
The above-described system has the disadvantage that the bobbins have to be disposed in a specific position, since the braking system operates only when the bobbin-holder shaft rotates in one direction.